The Fox's Redemption
by CodeOne
Summary: Judy Hopps, Jedi Knight, has been assigned a mission- capture or kill the Sith known as Darth Ferox, once called Nick Wilde. Instead, she rescues him from the Dark Side. But can she rescue him from the distrust of not only the Jedi, but his distrust of himself? The two find themselves in a battle not only for the Republic, but for their very souls.
1. Prologue- Fear Itself

A/N: _CodeOne: Howdy, all. This is what's known as a Fusion Fic, where two stories are merged into one. In this case, Star Wars with Zootopian mammals replacing the main characters. Various characters from the Zootopian movie will show up, as well- Bogo as a Jedi Master, for example. The story takes place parallel to the events of the prequels- in other words, Judy and Nick have their own storyline not directly connected to the main one. There will be occasional cameos by the main Star Wars cast, however._

 _Many thanks to Erinnyes for co-authoring this fic with me- I greatly enjoy his writing and hope to learn a lot from him._

 _For those who have read the prologue posted in my other work on AO3- it has changed a bit, so make sure you re-read it. Otherwise, I and Erinnyes will be shooting for one or two chapters a week as far as scheduling. Should have the next chapter out today. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

The two guards stepped in front of the cowled figures that approached the Jedi Temple. They were relaxed but alert- Jedi frequently approached with their faces covered, to avoid giving away their movements. "Halt!" ordered one. "Identify yourself, please."

The leading figure, much shorter than the one that followed her, lowered her hood. Two long ears sprang up, revealing her as a rabbit "Jedi Knight Judith Hopps," she said.

The guards nodded at her. "Greetings, Jedi. Welcome back to the Temple."

Hopps inclined her head in return. "It is good to be back." She gestured to the figure behind her- much taller, though still shorter than the two wolf guards at the door. That figure, head bowed beneath an enveloping hood, started to move forward.

The guards didn't move. "Your pardon, Jedi Knight," said the first wolf apologetically. "But we must identify your companion as well."

The bunny Jedi's expression did not change, but both guards noted a certain tension in the air. They both tightened their grips imperceptibly on their blaster rifles, though the gesture was unconscious. Her lips compressed into a thin line, Hopps turned to the figure who had followed her.

"Lower your hood," she said, her tone gentle.

The other hooded figure hesitated, and though its face could not be seen, both guards saw how it cocked its head questioningly at the Knight.

"You're here with me," said Hopps, her voice still soft. "It's all right."

Slowly, the figure raised its arms, the sleeves of the robe slipping back to reveal red-furred, clawed paws. With one final pause, the hood was thrown back, revealing startlingly green eyes in a fox's face. The fox stared at the two guards defiantly.

Both guards snapped their blaster rifles up at the fox. "Get on the ground!" shouted one of the wolves.

There was the snap-hiss of an igniting lightsaber, and both guards instinctively fired.

The blaster bolts struck the ground to either side of the fox, who still held his paws out to his side.

Between the guards and the fox, Hopps stood, her lightsaber still raised in the position it had been in when she deflected the two bolts- held in both paws, slightly above her head, slanted almost horizontally. The glow of the lightsaber reflected strangely in the fox's eyes.

"Stand down," said Hopps, her face calm but her voice icy.

The two guards exchanged looks, stunned. "But-"

"He is with me," said Hopps. "Do you think I would bring him here, unrestrained, if I wasn't taking responsibility for him?"

Slowly, the guards lowered their blasters. "Are you sure, Jedi?"

"Sure she must be, to bring this fox here she has," said a voice. Hopps, the fox, and the two wolves turned to look into the Temple, the guards snapping to attention.

A wizened figure slowly made his way towards the door. Hopps immediately bowed her head. "Master Yoda."

The ancient Jedi Master waved away her obeisance. "Returned you have, I see, hm. And with your quarry." The Jedi Master eyed the fox keenly, who met his gaze calmly. "Much anger in this one I feel."

"Master-"

Yoda held up a paw, looking over the fox carefully. "What is your name, young one?"

The fox hesitated, looking toward Hopps. She nodded reassuringly.

The fox looked down at Yoda. "You know my name. Nicholas Wilde."

"This name chosen for you was." The Jedi Master's voice suddenly became very hard, in stark contrast to the avuncular tone of before. "What is the name you chose for yourself?"

There was a long silence. The two guards spread out slightly, paws gripping their blaster rifles, faces set in determination. They had to know that if a fight broke out between the three Force users, they would barely be a speed bump. But they were ready, especially as they saw the spasm of anger cross the fox's face.

Finally, the fox spoke. "Darth Ferox."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wilde stood silently under the gaze of the Jedi Council. He met their eyes squarely, almost defiantly, his jaw set. Only his ears, which kept laying back against his head, betrayed his nervousness.

His ears, and the Force. "I sense a great deal of fear in him," said Master Bogo, his eyes boring into Wilde. "Fear leads to anger.

"Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering," finished Hopps. Her eyes flashed as she looked at the buffalo. "He knows, Master." She recollected herself, visibly schooling herself to calm. "He knows better than anyone."

"That's one way to describe falling to the Dark Side," said Bogo dryly. "Yes, Hopps, I suppose he does know. Which is exactly why punishment must be meted out to him."  
"He can be redeemed," insisted Hopps. "He has already taken the first path on that road. He saved my life, when all he had to do was let me fall."

"We read your report," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. The rhino grunted. "And your recommendations for Ferox's rehabilitation."

"His name is Wilde," said Hopps, turning to face the Jedi Master. "He's rejected that name."  
"Has he?" mused the Master. "Is that not for us to decide, young Jedi?"

Hopps hesitated, before dipping her head in submission. "Yes, Master."

The Council exchanged glances. "We will soon have a discussion, Hopps, regarding your tendency toward defiance. You are young, yet. Your thoughts are noted, but do not be too headstrong. That way leads to the Dark Side."

"I am afraid."

It was Wilde who had spoken, and the Council's scrutiny shifted to him. "Yes," said Yoda quietly. "You are."

"But it is not a fear of what will be done to me," said Wilde, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm afraid of what I've done. Of what I am." He straightened, his voice firming. "I stand ready to accept the judgment of the Council."

"The Sith are masters of manipulation," sadi Bogo. "Crafters of lies. They use words like daggers." He watched Wilde keenly, but there was no reaction to his words. He studied the rest of the Council, until his eyes fell on one in particular. "Master Yoda?"

Yoda stood slowly. "Runs deep, does the corruption of the Dark Side. Vile have your crimes been." He shook his head sadly. "Certain, the verdict is." There was a deep sadness in his eyes as he met the fox's gaze. "Death."

His voice was grave, stern. The same as the voices that followed. "Death," said Bogo.  
"Death," said Adi-Mundi.

One by one, the verdicts came. Wilde's breath slowed, his stance became more relaxed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

In contrast, Hopps grew increasingly agitated with each reiteration of the word. Her gaze snapped back and forth wildly, her breath coming in quick pants. "Wait!" she cried.  
"Master Bogo," said Yoda remorselessly. "Take custody of the prisoner, you will."  
The water buffalo nodded and stepped forward- only to find his way blocked by Hopps, her ears back, her paw hovering near the lightsaber clipped to her belt. "Master Bogo," she pleaded.

"Step aside, Hopps," said Bogo.

She didn't move. "This isn't right!" she insisted, her voice breaking. "He saved my life! He only killed Jedi in self-defense, who attacked him without warning!"

"One good deed does not make up for a life of evil, young Hopps,'" said Bogo, his voice firm but not unkind. When Hopps still refused to move, his eyes narrowed. "Step aside, Hopps. That is an order."

She shook her head, setting her feet in resolution. "I won't let you take him."

With an irritated snort, Bogo moved to brush her aside.

Hopps drew her saber in a smooth motion, bringing it up in a guard position. Immediately, lightsabers leapt to the paws of the rest of the Council, including Bogo's.

"Have you gone mad, Hopps?" shouted Bogo. "Stand aside!"

"I will not," said Hopps, gritting her teeth. Her eyes flicked from side to side, seeing the Council- any one of which could easily defeat her in a fight- moving into combat stances. Only Master Yoda was unarmed, his lightsaber still undrawn. "You won't get him except through-"

Her saber snapped off as it shot through the air, yanked by the invisible grip of the Force. She gasped in surprise. It shouldn't have happened- she was ready for such a move from any of the Council-

Then she turned and saw her lightsaber, held in Wilde's upraised paw. "Nick?"

The Jedi Masters blinked in surprise.

"Judy," said the fox. His voice was calm, serene. "We both knew this might happen."

"No!" said Hopps. "You trusted me!"

"I trusted you to do your best, Judy. You've done everything you can." He turned to Master Yoda and inclined his head, holding the lightsaber loose in his upraised paw. The Jedi nodded gravely and the saber shot from him to Yoda's paw.

"You can't do this, Nick," said Judy. "You can't-"

"How did we get here, Judy?" He looked at her. She gazed into those green eyes, seeing regret- but also peace. "Because I won't let you fall."

Bogo stepped forward and a massive paw fell on Wilde's shoulder. "You must come with me, Ferox."

"It's Wilde," said the fox tiredly. "Just Wilde."

Bogo nodded slowly. "Wilde, then." And then he did something strange. Instead of leading Nick out of the room, he looked to Yoda.

The old Master slowly stood. With a measured pace, he walked in front of Wilde and met his gaze. "No more fear do I sense in this one," he said quietly.

Hopps blinked.

"He is at peace," said Adi-Mundi. "He is prepared to become one with the Force."

"What do you-" began Hopps, a sudden hope rising in her heart. She stopped as Bogo looked at her.

"You were willing to fight the entire Council to save him," said Bogo. "Why?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Because he deserves a chance at redemption."

"Do you?" said Bogo to Wilde.

The fox shook his head. "No," he replied.

"And what will you do if you are given one?"

Wilde looked to Hopps. "What I must, Master. I can't make up for what I've done."

"No," agreed Bogo. "But I wonder if you can become more than what you were." He raised his gaze, meeting the eyes of each Jedi Master in turn. Then, he turned to Hopps.

"We're still going to speak about your defiance, Hopps," he warned.

Right now, she didn't care. Bowing her head to hide the smile that was creeping steadily over her face, she put as much humility into her voice as she could. "Yes, Master."

Bogo shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "He'll be your responsibility."

"Yes, Master."

The water buffalo nodded. "Very well." He raised his voice, addressing the room. "Nicholas Wilde, once known as Darth Ferox, is hereby granted a stay of execution, to determine if he has truly renounced the Dark Side."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why?" asked Hopps as she strode alongside Bogo.

The water buffalo looked at her. "He was afraid."

"Yes?" she queried. "Fear is a path to the dark side."

"He was afraid," clarified Bogo, "Until he was sentenced to death."

She blinked. "What?"

"It's not punishment he fears, Hopps. He's made peace with that. He was at peace with himself, at peace with the Force. It was the prospect that he faces now, the necessity to earn his redemption- that's what he fears." Bogo stopped and turned to inspect Hopps, the fading light from outside the tall windows in the hallway casting a shadow over his features. "And fear is still a path to the Dark Side. In his case, back to the Dark Side."

"I see," said Hopps.

The Jedi Master studied her. "You can still say no," he said. "Because if he falls again, there will be no third chance. Your task is to guide him so he doesn't. But if he does-" the buffalo stopped.

Hopps closed her eyes. "Then it will be for me to destroy him."

"You understand," said Bogo, his eyes on hers. "It is no small thing we ask of you, Hopps. You are young yet in the ways of the Force. You can still decline it."

"No," she said decisively. "I won't give up on him." She braced her feet, defiance in her eyes as she looked at her former Master. "You didn't give up on me."

Slowly, he nodded. "Very well, Hopps. May the Force be with you."

He turned to leave, and she held up a paw. "Master, I have one question."

Bogo looked back at her. "Yes?"

She hesitated, gathering her courage. "Nick- Wilde, I mean. He said- he said that the Jedi who he killed attacked him first, without warning. It just- it just doesn't seem the Jedi way. To kill without warning, without giving him a chance to repent, or at least surrender."

Bogo turned fully to face her, studying her with expressionless eyes. "There are times, young Jedi, when even the Jedi have to give way to pragmatism."

"But-"

"You are young yet, Hopps. In time you will see the truth of what I say." He nodded, dismissing her, and walked away.

Judy stared after him, her thoughts in turmoil.


	2. Chapter 1- Assignments

_A/N: Just to be clear, I am coauthoring this with Erinnyes on AO3. I'm just cross-posting it for those who follow me on ._

 _So I'm cheating a bit by explaining this, but basically there are two stories going on here- one is the events leading up to the prologue, and the second is the events after the prologue. They will (probably always, but at least usually) be sequential- i.e. one "past" chapter, one "present" chapter, one "past" chapter, etc. I'll mark them with the date and approximate time (such as 20 BBY and "Eight months ago") so it doesn't get too confusing._

 _Why do it like this? Well, without explaining too much, we decided the two stories are complementary- there's a strong parallelism. Trust me, it'll make sense in the end._

 _This chapter is a bit short, but necessary- it sets up where and why Judy is going after Nick (currently Darth Ferox). Apologies for that- most chapters will be about 3000 words as a general rule. Shooting for 1-2 chapters a week, and as always, I promise to finish the story- I hate dead fic (though I understand why it happens)._

 _Sorry about the long note. Just wanted to clear up a few details. Thanks for reading!_

 _20 BBY (Eight Months Ago)_

Judy Hopps was one of the newest Jedi Knights, having just recited the Code in front of the Council of Masters at her Academy. She was about to receive her first assignment as a full Jedi Knight, and the anticipation was nearly enough to cause her foot to thump.

Her master, Bogo, was in his office in an annex to the Jedi Temple proper. Two other new Knights came out of the office, smiling broadly. She watched them, suppressing a pang of envy- they'd been issued a mission to locate a Separatist outpost near the Outer Rim. It sounded adventurous and exciting, and while she knew that every duty of the Jedi was important, she was honest enough with herself to admit she wanted an assignment like that. Something far from her bucolic origins, far from the bustle and endless boredom of Coruscant.

She stood up and knocked at Master Bogo's door.

"Enter," he said, absently.

Judy pushed open the door and walked in, stopping in front of his the water buffalo himself, it towered over her. She bowed, as odd as that gesture seemed when she barely came up to Bogo's knee. "Master."

Bogo had to lean forward to see her over his desk. "Hopps. I'm pleased to see you made it through your trials."

"Yes, Master. You trained me well."

He snorted. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Hopps." He passed a datapad over his desk to her. "This will be your first assignment."

Accepting the datapad, Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be her first mission as a Jedi Knight. It was a moment she had been dreaming of since she was a mere kit, a youngling, sent to Coruscant to join the Jedi Academy.

She looked down at the datapad, and her face fell. "VIP escort?"

"It's an important job, Hopps." Bogo wouldn't meet her eyes, fiddling with another datapad.

"Yes, but-" Judy managed to control her initial burst of feelings. She knew she could be overly ambitious, sometimes- it was one of the few weaknesses identified in training. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind of emotion. "Yes, of course, Master."

She read further in the datapad, looking for the name of the mammal she would be protecting. She frowned when she saw the name.

"What kind of name is Jar Jar Binks?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jar Jar Binks was apparently a Gungan name.

Gungans were ungainly mammals, with a beak like a duck, beaver tail, and feet like an otter. They also had a strange way of speaking.

"Mesa glad to meeting yousa! Bombad glad to seeing yousa, wesa need Jedi Knights to protecting mesa."

Judy stared at him blankly, then looked at the guard who had brought her to the Gungan's office. "What did he just say?"

"The Senator said he is glad to meet you, he feels protection is needed."

"Theysa always talking about mesa," said Jar Jar with a serious air. Well, as serious as he seemed capable of being. "Mesa feel like they no liking mesa." He shrugged. "I trying to meet half and half way, are seeing?"

Judy looked at the guard again, who sighed. "He says he thinks a great many people dislike him, though he tries to be friendly."

"I- see." Judy looked back at the Gungan senator. "Well, I'm happy to be of service to you."

"Wesa going to have great fun!" said Binks, beaming.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Judy listened with half an ear as Binks made an almost indecipherable speech in the Senate Chamber.

She had come to the conclusion that Senator Binks did, after all, need protection. But not from the Separatists or terrorists- rather, he needed protection from anyone who had to listen to him for more than five minutes. Just hearing his high-pitched, grating voice was enough to make you want to strangle him with his own tongue.

The Jedi were far too civilized to do something like that, though. No, Judy was just thinking about stabbing him in the throat. It would be much more civilized.

She realized how dark her thoughts were getting, and took a moment to meditate. At the same time, she reached out with her feelings.

There was a fair amount of hostility in the Chamber, though of the low-key, annoyed sort rather than anything indicating danger to Binks. She reached out farther, feeling boredom, some anxiety- the war was weighing on many mammals' minds- and the selfishness that had surprised her when she first accompanied Binks to the Senate chamber. She'd always had a vague feeling- reinforced by her Jedi Academy training that the Senate worked only for the good of the Republic. She was disappointed- and a little angry- to find that most Senators were in it for themselves more than anything.

Still, she was sworn to uphold the Republic. She focused on calming herself more, banishing the anger and frustration.

Suddenly, she sensed something new- a feeling of anticipation approaching. A cold, calculating mind. Judy tensed and turned towards rear of the Senate platform, where the mammal she sensed was approaching. Her paw hovered near her lightsaber-

She blinked as a tiger, face and body hidden behind the white armor of a clone trooper, stepped onto the platform. "Senator Binks?"

Binks had just finished giving his speech. He turned and blinked wide eyes at the clone trooper. "Yes? Why yousa here?"

"I beg your pardon, Senator. I'm here to relieve Jedi Knight Hopps," said the clone trooper respectfully, his voice attenuated by the helmet he wore. He looked at Hopps. "Knight Hopps, Jedi Master Bogo has summoned you."

Judy fought to keep a smile from creeping across her face. She was relieved- in every sense of the word. "Thank you, Trooper." She turned to Binks and bowed. "By your leave, Senator?"

Binks opened his mouth, then closed it. Whether this was surprise or simply another of his odd habits, she couldn't tell. "Yousa can go, Jedi. Thanking you for yousa assistance-"

She barely heard the last bit of what he said, as she was already on the way out of the Senate Chamber.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Judy found Master Bogo instructing a group of younglings in the tenets of the Jedi Code. She slowed her progress as she drew closer, not wishing to interrupt the class. Respectfully, she waited to one side as Master Bogo had the class repeat the Code.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

Judy was reminded of how much frustration she had felt at babysitting the weird Senator.

She bowed her head, reminding herself of the Code even as she listened.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

For a long moment, Judy kept her head bowed, remembering with shame the anger she had felt at Binks. She remembered, now, that all things- even the Senator- were bound together, that every being was part of the Force. That as annoying as he might be, even Binks had a purpose and would leave an imprint, however small or large, on the universe. That all were equally important in the eyes of those who followed the code of the Jedi.

She focused on her breathing, noting the shame but refusing to let it rule her. "There is no emotion," she repeated to herself. "There is peace."

Slowly, her mind eased. Slowly, there was peace.

She opened her eyes to see Master Bogo watching her, expressionless. With a word, he dismissed the class and gestured for Judy to follow him.

The Jedi Knight scampered to catch up to Bogo, who slowed his stride so she could keep up easily.

They walked through the great halls of the Jedi Temple silently.

After a few minutes, Judy decided to prompt her master. "You summoned me, Master?"

Bogo nodded, still not looking down at her. "There is an assignment that I am contemplating giving you, Hopps. One that is dangerous, but necessary."

She fought against her suddenly rising hope. This could be her chance- her chance to prove herself, to prove to herself that she was worthy of being a Jedi. "Yes, master?" she said, trying to keep the eagerness from her voice.

Whether she had not been entirely successful, or whether Bogo had felt her excitement through the Force, Judy didn't fool the water buffalo. "A willingness to serve is appropriate, Hopps, even praiseworthy. But ambition is one of many paths to the Dark Side."

Judy nodded, ducking her head. "Yes, master. I just want to-" she hesitated. "To do something useful."

"And guarding the Senator's life was not?" asked Bogo. His voice reminded her of when he had asked her questions, trying to guide her to the right answer, but allowing her to find the truth for herself.

As she always did now when she heard that tone, Judy thought it over carefully. "It is important, master, as all lives are important. It is important, too, that the Senators are able to carry out their work safely. But I do not feel it is a proper use of resources to protect Senator Binks- at least, not with a Jedi."

"And your antipathy- don't bother denying it, Hopps, I felt it when you said his name- your antipathy toward him had nothing to do with your answer?"

Judy sighed. "Perhaps a bit, master."

"You are headstrong, Hopps. Dedicated, yes, but a bit too eager, a bit too focused on high adventure rather than the steady, unglamorous work that the Jedi do every day." He stopped and looked down at her, paws clasped behind his back. "But we were all young, once." He smiled.

She smiled back, looking up at him. "Even you?"

"Even me," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"But not I," said a familiar voice. They turned to see Master Yoda, leaning on his walking stick. "Born old was I. Never young and foolish." The elderly Jedi Master's voice was light, joking.

Bogo rolled his eyes. "You're very proud of reaching your age, aren't you?"

"When nine hundred years you reach, proud you might be too, hm?" Yoda finally reached them, looking up at Bogo.

"You're not helping me make my point to young Hopps here, master," said Bogo.

Yoda poked Bogo in the knee with his stick. "Make your point faster, you should. Then stop you I cannot."

Bogo grinned. "Yes, master Yoda."

Judy smiled along with the two masters. It reminded her that even Jedi Masters could be ordinary mammals at times. "I think I understand your point, Master Bogo."

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "If so, it would possibly be the first time you did."

"If the student will not learn, the fault with the teacher may lie," said Yoda gravely. Bogo shot him a mock glare.

"It's starting to get a little old, Master Yoda."

"When nine hundred years you reach-" Judy rolled her eyes inwardly to hear Master Yoda's favorite phrase again "-then a little old you will be happy to be called."

Bogo smiled and shook his head. "I concede defeat, master." He bowed his head to Yoda, who smiled and bowed back.

The two Jedi Masters then turned to look at Judy, who felt a bit intimidated by the two measuring gazes. "Levity aside, young Hopps, it is time I explained the mission to you." Bogo gestured to a door, leading to a small conference room.

Inside, Bogo activated the table console. A holo of a planet sprang to life, slowly turning on its axis.

"Asaris," said Bogo. "A densely populated planet near the Corellian sector. Most of the planet is similar to Coruscant, one large city." He tapped a key, and the planet was replaced with a holo of a shadowy figure. Judy peered at it, trying to make out the mammal under the cloak it wore. "And this is the mammal we're interested in."

"Why?" asked Judy curiously.

"Arms shipments were being sent through Asaris to the Separatists," said Bogo. "Everything from blaster rifles to proton torpedoes to space fighters."

Judy nodded. "So you want me to track down the arms dealers." She felt a glow of excitement at the prospect.

"Yes, but that's a secondary objective." Bogo looked down at Yoda. "You're sure about this?"

"Never sure are we, except when the Force guides us," replied the diminutive Jedi Master. His eyes rested on Judy, making her squirm inwardly with the intensity of his gaze. "And the Force has guided me to her. May it guide her as well."

Bogo nodded slowly. "Very well." He looked at Judy, then tapped another key on the console. The holo changed, this time showing an Alderaanian antelope. "This is Jedi Knight Oro Kolan." Another holo appeared beside the first Jedi Knight, this time of a rhino. "And this is Jedi Knight Ulyer Intly."

Judy looked over the two Jedi- she didn't recognize either, but it was a big galaxy. "Yes?" she said after a pause.

"Both Intly and Kolan were found dead," said Bogo heavily.

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "Dead?"

"They were sent to investigate the arms shipments. They reported something disturbing- a strange figure that was attacking the arms dealers. The image we showed you-" he brought the cloaked figure up again "-was the only holo they managed to send back of the mysterious attacker."

After taking a deep breath, Judy nodded firmly. "I'm ready for anything."

"Are you?' asked Yoda softly. "Tell her, Master Bogo, what else we found."

Bogo grimaced. "Hopps, it's important to understand that this is a voluntary mission- no one will think any less of you if you turn it down. If Master Yoda hadn't foreseen-" he stopped, as if unsure whether he had said too much.

Judy's ears went up, swiveling to face the water buffalo. "If Master Yoda hadn't foreseen what?"

Yoda frowned at Bogo, who looked chagrined- an odd expression for him. "For you to find out, that is."

"The important part, Hopps, is that both Ulyer and Kolan were killed with lightsabers." Bogo watched her intently.

Judy looked at him, then at Yoda. "A rogue Jedi?"

"Possibly," said Bogo. "Or a Sith."

"A- a Sith? But I thought there were only two Sith- a master and an apprentice. And wasn't one killed by Obi-wan?"

"The Dark Side has a way of upsetting our preconceptions," said Bogo dryly. "We cannot rule out the possibility that the Sith are present on Asaris."

Judy straightened. "I see. Master, I will go to Asaris and track down this mammal, whether SIth or Jedi."

Bogo cocked his head to one side, studying her. "You're sure, Hopps? It's a dangerous mission."

"I'm not afraid," she replied.

Yoda shook his head. "You will be," he said, very softly. "You will be."

 _A/N: I exaggerated Jar Jar's speech patterns a bit for comic effect._

 _By the way, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you leave a kudos on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) for this story if you're enjoying it. That way Erinnyes will be able to see it and know our story is being liked. If you don't have time or don't like AO3 or don't want to for some other reason, no worries._


	3. Announcement

Hey, guys….if anyone is even reading this (it doesn't really look like it). Due to the low interest on this site (which I think has to do with the way crossover searches work on this site) I'm going to post only on AO3 for now on. Sorry if you prefer this site (I can't call it by the full name, it picks it up as a link and erases it).

The story is under the same name, "The Fox's Redemption" if you're interested. Thanks for reading.


End file.
